phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Olivaen Elf Enclave
The Olivaen Elves have built a residential area in the southwestern quarter of the City of Psionics. This part of the city is like a park, and the region just reverberates with psychic power. Known as the Olivean Elf Enclave, this district resides among rolling hills. It's marked by trees growing for forty years or more, and many of the trees are allowed to grow to their natural state. The elves all built homes here among the trees, and they are beautiful homes with which they could practice psionics. Humans are allowed, cordially, but they can't stay. The racism of the elves towards humans is slight and not overbearing. They understand that most humans in the area are psychically capable and should be treated with more respect. The Flavor of the Olivaen Elves' Enclave The Olivaen elves who stay here are trying to recreate Arvandor within the city using psionics. The psionics of this part of the city is infused with the forest, in order to help it grow and be fruitful. The Olivean elves have planted all sorts of trees and are allowing it to go wild in certain areas. It's a residential area, and the elves have built their homes in within the forest. The Elves have also subtly begun to change the enivronment. They built a canal which they are altering to make into a natural stream using their psychic powers. The power of the elven psychics have tapped into druidic powers in order to make the canal seem more like a natural stream. As a result, the canal will take less time to be formed into a stream and look natural. The streets through the enclave are made with cobblestones, like most of the city. However, grass is allowed to grow between the cobblestones to produce a more natural look. The grass seeds are planted in between the stones and encouraged to grow. The result is green streets. Eventually, though, some of the streets will be overgrown with grass and the roads will disappear in decades. For that they will have to be repaved. Residents here have built their houses by trees rather than use a tree house to get up into the tree. All residents have planted gardens, which receive filtered light during the growing season. The front of their houses, however, are allowed to go natural in aspect. The naturality of the place reverberates with beauty and power. Some elves, however, that are on the edges have turned their backyards into apple orchards and vineyards. They then change the grapes' juice and the apples' juice into wine and hard cider, respectively. Then they blend the two into elvish wine. Other elves use other fruits: pears, raspberries, and plantains all have been fermented or juiced and blended into wine. Finally, there is a psionic academy in the enclave in which young Olivaen elves seek to unlock the potential of their minds. It is an all elf psionic academy, catering to elves with psychic potential only and does not serve humans or any other race. The psionic academy, called the school of the minds teach the Will and the Way technique rather than the Chakra technique of opening and expanding psionic potential. Running The Enclave Gaurded by the Olive Gate, which was constructed with four olive trees, two on each side. Their branches growing entwined and protected by a psychic power that creates an invisible gate of Force. Asking to go in, and you aren't dressed properly, have a lot weapons, or act unruly the guards will simply question the approacher. The question is: "Can we see your papers?" and "What is your business with the elves?" After these questions are asked, the doors will "part" and the visitor is allowed into the enclave. If a character ever gets into the Olivaen enclave, they will find most of the place forested over. The place reverberates with energy, and the character will then feel the whole forest alive with Source, and if he or she is properly attuned they can hear the forest sing "eeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeee" as if the forest is singing praises to a god. Also, many guards of the Elven race are here, patroling the area. And they have no compunction of throwing anyone out if they are here to make trouble. People of the Olivean Enclave Man on the Street Dilandriel '''is the Enclave's dendrologist. She is a '''psion who tends to the trees by psionically connecting with them using her psychokinesis and her telepathy. She can make the trees sing, almost, to the Creator. The trees literally hum with life do to her stewardship. An elf who looks only 29 human years old, Dilandriel has wisdom behind her eyes. People think of what she can do as wondrous, but that's only what she does mostly. Dilandriel is a mighty girl who has little to worry about in life, as she continues her work on task. She is content with her life as psionically connecting to the trees and making her husband happy. Olivean Enclave Rumors Olivean Enclave Locations This layout is created using the treetop village map from 0one Games' Blueprints: Treetop Village as a guide. 1. Ambassdor's Villa: This is a villa created with Olivean arcitecture. The villa is build with stone and wood it is the place where the Ambassador from the Olivinae resides. Here, Olivean Elves can go to receive help from their government on certain matters dealing with the law in the City. Ambassador Telavenor attends here, using his psychic powers to great effect (usually empathy). His wife also attends here. Very little partying goes on here, but its done to keep up appearances and show that the Embassy is still active. 2. Gift Shops: 'Authentic Olivean goods can be found here. It's a lot like an import store. Elvish goods from clothes, to food, to recipe scrolls, and to jewelry crafted according to the Olivean Elf art of ''psi-gemcutting can all be found here. '''3. Olivean Moonstone Smith: Psionically crafted elven goods can be found here. Two blacksmiths Haradir and Solvinar work the forges here crafting pots, pans, knives, and daggers for use. Solvinar, however, is also a weapon smith, and he specializes in crafting elven swords using elven steel. The swords are crafted with psychic crystals with a blade surrounding them, making for interesting psionic weapons. 4. Dilandriel and Flindor's Home: A home up in the trees, here Dilandriel and Flindor live. Dilandriel nurtures the trees with her psychic presence, working as the enclave's dendrologist. It's her duty to make sure that the trees continue to grow strong and healthy. Flindor also works here, as the enclave's farmer. 5. Aranirindel and Arbokyn's Home: Another elven home, Arbokyn -- the enclave's environmentalist -- is tasked with maintaining the ecosystem of the enclave. A few druids, some human and more elven, help Arbokyn in his task in stewardship of the forested lands and small wild places. His wife, Aranirindel, is a telepathic psion who takes on apprentices. Although both are married, both have an open marriage; with Aranirindel often having sex with her apprentices (who are always of the male sex) as a natural outgrowth of the way she teaches. This is done with the full approval of Arbokyn, after the pair had gone through a hundred years of having their marriage on the rocks due to his wife's infidelity. 6. Thanalor's steading: Thanalor's steading is located in the deepest parts of the wild. Here, he lives without need of any shelter except for his shack. Thanalor raises sheep here, and has had more than one interesting encounter with both nymphs and satyrs. Or so it's rumored. The nymphs are young elven girls who like to play with Thanalor's emotions, mostly, and are from one of the other homes up in the trees. 7. Gaenaeril's Shrine: Here, Geanaeril tends to the Elvish need for spirituality and understanding. Like any priest, he maintains a small shrine to Larenthas, the elven God of creation. A blue eyed, Olivaen, Gaenaril is properly a seer who is tasked with teaching the elves about Source and the god Larenthas. Category:City Guide Category:Southwest Quadrant